Send me an Angel
by Analoguec
Summary: Um rapaz, um hospital, uma tentativa de suicídio. Syaoran não queria mais viver, isso até encontrar uma garota na clínica onde estava internado... PARA LALLY–DONO
1. Início

_**Nota de maio de 2005:** por causa de uma outra norma imbecil, idiota e (porque não dizer também) estúpida deste site, tive que retirar a letra da música que acompanha este songfic. Mas a versão completa já existe em outro site - ver profile._**  
**

**Send me an Angel**

**Início**

Música: _"Send me an Angel", _ do grupo Scorpions.

_Para Lally-dono._

**Um quarto de hospital.**

**Sim, era mesmo um quarto de hospital. As impressões **_dele_** não estavam erradas.**

**Há quanto tempo estava ali?**

**Fechando novamente os olhos que abrira para reconhecer o lugar, Li Syaoran respirou fundo e apurou os ouvidos. O único som que havia naquele lugar era o gotejar do soro que estava ligado em sua veia. Abriu novamente os olhos e virou lentamente o rosto para o lado, enxergando assim o poste com a bolsa ligada por um fio na veia.**

**Há quanto tempo estava ali?**

**Fechou novamente os olhos, tentando lembrar-se dos últimos acontecimentos antes de parar lá. Tinha certeza de que estava numa festa. Era uma festa, Eriol também estava lá. Eriol, a "esposa" dele, alguns intermediários...**

_"Malditos...",_** pensou.**

**Há meses não tinha uma recaída, e desta vez a coisa pareceu mais séria. Eriol deve tê-lo levado àquele hospital, e ainda sentia o braço doer.**

**Os intermediários que encontrara na festa eram velhos conhecidos. Os três – porque eram três – conseguiram fazê-lo ter...**

**Há quanto tempo estava ali?**

**A única coisa que se lembrava era de ter usado o braço para injetar a droga. Nunca tinha feito aplicação naquele local, e preferiu ali na hora para não deixar Eriol desconfiado. Mas lembrou-se depois da dor... A primeira, a segunda... Na terceira vez, sentiu a veia estourar e o sangue escorrer pelo braço e sujar o tapete.**

**Eriol realmente deve ter ficado furioso. A "esposa" dele não deve ter gostado do sangue no carpete limpo.**

**Depois que a família morreu, há dois anos, a vida de Syaoran virou o que ele mesmo chamava de "inferninho". O pai era um rico empresário chinês, tinha também irmãs, a mãe... Todos morreram num acidente de avião. **

**Os meses seguintes foram de depressão profunda. Não terminou o penúltimo ano de Direito e viveu às custas do dinheiro da herança, gastando-o com bobagens, até que finalmente começou a gastá-lo com drogas.**

**Em um ano e meio, Syaoran teve diversas recaídas, sempre arrependendo-se depois de usá-las. Por um acaso, depois de ter sido preso por porte de algumas drogas perigosas, reencontrou um dos colegas da antiga faculdade, Hiragiizawa Eriol, que se formara e começara a administrar a herança do rapaz por ordens de alguns membros da família em Hong Kong. Mas não foi por acaso que Eriol descobriu o que Syaoran passava no momento. **

**Eriol o convidou para morar na casa dele para vigiá-lo melhor, conheceu também a adorável namorada dele, a qual carinhosamente a chamava de "esposa do senhor Eriol" ...**

**Qual era o nome dela mesmo?**

**Claro que conseguia escapar da vista do amigo algumas vezes, mas na última – não – na penúltima agora, o rapaz ficara furioso com Syaoran e teve uma violenta conversa com ele, ameaçando-o mandá-lo para uma clínica de dependentes e tirar-lhe o direito da herança se usasse alguma droga de novo.**

**Eriol deve ter ficado furioso.**

**Por que ele sentia um peso tão grande na consciência? **

**Afinal, ele se importava tanto com aquele dinheiro para sentir a falta dele?**

**Syaoran não sabia nem o porquê de começar a usar aquilo. Apenas para se sentir melhor e sair da depressão, talvez. Nem conseguia encontrar uma resposta. Pelo menos sempre se cuidou: nunca usou agulhas e dessa última vez tomou cuidado de não usar uma seringa compartilhada. Afinal, ele não era tão doido assim, não queria pegar nenhuma doença e...**

**Por que aquilo parecia uma desculpa esfarrapada para o que sentia no momento?**

**-Maldição... – ele murmurou numa voz fraca e rouca. Até o corpo pareceu doer com o movimento dos lábios. **

**-Já acordou?**

**Syaoran teve que forçar a cabeça a virar para o outro lado. Ao fazê-lo, encontrou Eriol sentado em uma poltrona, fechando um jornal que lia antes do rapaz acamado acordar. E, diga-se de passagem para Syaoran, não parecia de bom humor. **

**Depois de quase um minuto de silêncio, Eriol voltou a falar:**

**-Não vai falar nada?**

**Syaoran apenas o olhava, esperando pacientemente pela "explosão". Não demoraria muito...**

**-Bem, então deixe-me falar... – Eriol largou o jornal dobrado em cima de uma mesa ao lado da poltrona e levantou-se. **

**O rapaz na cama via-o aproximar-se lentamente, mas esqueceu-se por completo dele ao baixar um pouco mais os olhos e ver o outro braço engessado. Lembrou-se de como o machucara: a carne doendo, a veia estourando, o cérebro ficar alucinado, a sensação de horror misturado à sensação de alegria que a droga proporcionou...**

**Como tinha agüentado aquilo? Pensando agora, era realmente uma sensação apavorante. E há quanto tempo estava ali?**

**-Vendo o estrago que causou? – escutou Eriol perguntar. Por uma estranha razão, estava disposto a escutar o que o rapaz tinha a dizer, coisa que usualmente detestava fazer. **

**Eriol puxou uma parte da calça social que usava para poder se ajoelhar perto da cama. Os olhos dele brilhavam estranhamente furiosos e a voz soou fria quando falou:**

**-Muito obrigado – as sobrancelhas de Syaoran se arquearam ao escutar aquilo – Muito obrigado mesmo... Por gritar como um animal na minha festa, assustar meus convidados e sujar o chão da casa com sangue.**

**Syaoran não comentou. **

**-Li... – Eriol deu um suspiro e fechou os olhos – Que diabos tem nessa cabeça? Geléia com prazo de validade vencido?**

**Diante do silêncio, o jovem advogado continuou:**

**-Fala alguma coisa, damm!**

**Mais um momento de silêncio. Eriol levantou-se subitamente, inclinando-se momentos depois para falar num tom mais frio próximo do rosto de Syaoran:**

**-Você teve sorte... eu impedi que os médicos amputassem o seu braço, sabia?**

**-Eriol! – uma voz feminina soou no quarto. O rapaz chamado levantou-se depressa e olhou para trás. **

**Uma graciosa figura estava parada na entrada do quarto segurando um pequeno vaso de violentas. A garota entrou e fechou a porta, aproximando-se depois da cama, não deixando de mandar um olhar zangado para o namorado. E somente naquela hora é que Syaoran pôde ver-lhe o rosto. **

**Estava disposto a dar uma moeda para quem o fizesse lembrar do nome dela. Bem, esperava que pelo menos o namorado o pronunciasse...**

**-Querida – Eriol começou -, você veio com quem?**

**-O irmão de uma amiga me trouxe aqui – ela começou, desviando o olhar para Syaoran, colocando depois o vaso na mesa que havia do lado oposto ao soro – Você está melhor? Eu trouxe umas flores pra alegrar o quarto, já que não sabemos quando tempo ficará aqui...**

**Mas quanto tempo fazia que estava ali?**

**-É melhor deixar longe dele, ou ele vai pegar pra tirar ópio pensando que é papoula. – Eriol falou, sarcasticamente.**

**-Pare com isso! – a garota redargüiu – Não ligue pra ele, Li. Eriol ainda não se acalmou. Você o deixou muito nervoso. **

**A garota esperou por alguma fala de Syaoran, mas o rapaz permaneceu calado, tentando lembrar-se do nome dela. **

**-Ele não quer falar – Eriol comentou – Vamos voltar pra casa, estou precisando dormir... – afastou-se da cama e levou-a em direção da porta.**

**-Mas o Syaoran...**

**-Vamos, vamos... Deixe-o aí. Ele é do tipo que gosta de sofrer e que tenham pena...**

**A namorada mandou um olhar triste para a cama onde estava Syaoran.**

**Quando já estavam na porta, Eriol parou quando escutou o nome dele:**

**-Hiragiizawa?**

**Tanto ele quanto a namorada viraram para olhar Syaoran. Este olhava para o teto, mas percebendo que tinha a atenção daqueles dois, virou o rosto lentamente e perguntou com uma voz embargada:**

**-Há quanto tempo estou aqui?**

_**o-o-o**_

**A paisagem passava rápido pelo vidro da janela, mas Syaoran tentava prestar atenção em tudo do caminho até chegar à clinica de dependente químicos. **

_"-Tomoyo, querida... pode esperar lá fora? _

_-Ok... – a garota saiu depois de lançar mais um olhar preocupado a Syaoran._

_-Eu trouxe você pra cá ontem de madrugada – Eriol começou depois que a garota saiu. Intimamente Syaoran estava feliz por finalmente lembrar o nome dela – Você realmente passou dos limites."_

**Syaoran olhou para a paisagem de novo. Estavam indo para uma das zonas mais calmas e ecológicas de Tomoeda. Nunca tinha passado por aquelas bandas, por isso resolveu prestar atenção à tudo.**

_"-Já sabe que não tem mais dinheiro, né?_

_-Eu deveria... me importar com isso?_

_-Aa... Então está feliz por ser um homem pobre? Que bom. Não se importará muito em saber que seu dinheiro foi para algumas instituições de caridade."_

**-Acho que essa clínica deve ter recebido; devo ser "dono" dela, eu acho... – ele falou em tom vago. O motorista baixou o vidro ao escutá-lo falar.**

**-O senhor disse algo? – perguntou.**

**-Nada importante – Syaoran respondeu – Falta muito para chegarmos?**

**-Não realmente, senhor.**

**-Certo – o rapaz voltou a olhar a paisagem.**

_"-Assim que terminarem de tratar seu braço, você irá pra uma clínica de dependentes._

_-O... O quê...? – Syaoran perguntou num fio de voz._

_-Você é o culpado disso. E não precisa ficar assim: foi algo que já tínhamos combinado!"_

**Foram duas semanas de tratamento até a recuperação. Syaoran lançou um olhar ao braço e dobrou-o diversas vezes, confirmando o fato dele já estar bom.**

_"-Tudo bem que me mande pra uma clínica, mas por que o meu dinheiro, a minha herança?_

_-Porque assim você não tem como comprar drogas – Eriol sentou-se de novo e cruzou as mãos num gesto elegante._

_-Mas..._

_-Você assinou um compromisso, Li. Não tem como fugir dele. "_

**E não deu mesmo para fugir. Logo depois que o médico atestou que Syaoran já estava melhor, Eriol só o levou para casa apenas para escolher as roupas que levaria para passar seis meses na clínica.**

_"-Tudo que queremos é que saia disso! Deus, você... – Eriol tomou fôlego – Você quase perdeu um braço por causa daquela maldita heroína! Os policiais pensaram que EU estava te fornecendo! Estou até o pescoço enrolado com essa história porque as autoridades acham que EU sou o responsável por você, como se eu fosse a sua babá!"_

**Syaoran riu com aquela lembrança. **

**-Já estamos chegando, senhor.**

**-Obrigado – ele respondeu.**

_"-Eu não sou babá de ninguém, Li! Mas eu... – ele deu um longo suspiro – Eu não posso ignorar o que está passando... Acredito que.. no fundo... Você está sofrendo muito também..."_

**-Chegamos, senhor.**

**Syaoran olhou curiosamente para a fachada da clínica pela janela.**

_"-Tomoyo já encontrou um lugar. Você vai passar seis meses lá."_

**O motorista abriu a porta com uma das mãos, segurando uma das malas de Syaoran na outra.**

**Seriam longos seis meses ali.**

_"-Espero que você se recupere, Li. Não só eu espero, mas também Tomoyo quer... Pense na sua família também... Não acredito que eles estariam gostando do que está passando – Eriol se levantou e foi até a porta – Assim que sair daqui, vamos levar você pra lá._

_Estava para sair quando escutou Syaoran chamá-lo de novo:_

_-Hiragiizawa?_

_-Hai? – ele parou._

_-Arigatou._

_Depois de um momento de silêncio, Eriol respondeu:_

_-Volte a salvo pra todos, Li."_

**Syaoran segurava as duas malas, escutando o carro atrás de si ir embora. Olhou para a entrada e leu a placa com o nome da clínica.**

_Clow._

**Era um nome muito engraçado para um lugar que inspirava seriedade. O jardim era muito bem cuidado, tudo era muito limpo e arrumado. Olhou para alguns bancos e viu alguns descansando, lendo livro, conversando. Apenas naquela hora se deu conta de que não era o único no mundo passando por aquele problema.**

**-Seis meses...** **– ele falou com um suspiro e desanimado. **

**Caminhou até a porta de entrada para falar com algum responsável dali.**

**o-o-o **

**Duas semanas pareceram uma eterna tortura para Syaoran. O rapaz se sentia ainda mais deprimido por não poder usar mais drogas, sem contar que sentia-se como um presidiário numa clínica com centenas de enfermeiros que vigiavam o quarto e muitos doutores fazendo exames. Desde o momento que pusera os pés no local, Syaoran nunca mais tinha saído para ir à cidade, saindo apenas para passear pelos jardins. Conhecera alguns dependentes também, mas não os conhecia direito, sequer importando-se em saber o nome deles. **

**Naquela manhã, resolvera passear pelos jardins depois de cinco dias sem sair do quarto. Nos primeiros dias, o rapaz passou por crises de insônia e ataques de raiva, algo comum quando se estava em lugares como aquele. Na segunda noite, começou a quebrar os móveis do quarto achando que alguém havia escondido alguma droga ali, chamando assim a atenção de muitos enfermeiros e médicos que tentavam acalmá-lo. Quase não foi possível: parecia que o Syaoran tinha a força de cinco homens num só. Por causa disso, era difícil para ele andar pelos corredores sem a companhia de um enfermeiro que tinha o tamanho de um armário. A lembrança de ter quebrado uma televisão no pé de um dos médicos causava-lhe risos. **

**Mas nos últimos dias sentia-se ainda mais deprimido. O fato de não conhecer ninguém para poder conversar e de ser proibido de telefonar para outras pessoas por questão de segurança do próprio local estavam fazendo Syaoran entrar numa depressão profunda. Queria muito escutar a voz de algum conhecido e não podia, sentia vontade de gritar e não conseguia. **

**Estava sofrendo.**

**-Como está se sentindo, senhor Li? – o médico que cuidava dele perguntou. Syaoran nem percebeu a aproximação dele.**

**_-_Doutor Tsukishiro... – ele murmurou.**

**-Ainda está querendo destruir os móveis da clínica? – ele perguntou gentilmente, sentando-se ao lado de Syaoran em um dos bancos do jardim. **

**-Eu sinto muito pelo seu pé... – ele falou, baixando o rosto.**

**-Não se preocupe com isso – o médico falou de novo – Outros pacientes já tentaram me matar, sabia? – viu Syaoran arquear as sobrancelhas – Além disso, ele já está bom. Ainda estou mancando, mas daqui a algum tempo vou melhorar.**

**-Se já está bom, poderia, por favor, pedir pra aquele "armário" – apontou para frente, onde depois o médico avistou um rapaz muito alto em pé e vigiando Syaoran à distancia – parar de me seguir? **

**Syaoran viu o médico reprimir um sorriso.**

**-Isso eu não posso fazer... Ainda está em observação. Além disso, Tooya não o está atrapalhando em alguma coisa, está?**

**-Mas eu... – Syaoran baixou de novo a vista – Quanto tempo ainda ficarei em "observação"? Dá a impressão de que sou um presidiário aqui, outras vezes parece que sou uma cobaia de todos os médicos!**

**O sorriso gentil do médico morreu e ele olhou sério para Syaoran.**

**-Estamos fazendo isso para o seu próprio bem. A pessoa que o internou aqui quer que você volte livre do vicio, senhor Li. – o médico levantou-se do banco e ficou em pé em frente de Syaoran – O que está passando é normal. Acredito que daqui a algum tempo irá superar tudo. Quanto ao que diz em ser um "presidiário", saiba que daqui a algum tempo poderá sair para passear fora da propriedade da clínica. Por enquanto, ainda não sair.**

**Um minuto de silêncio se seguiu antes do médico continuar:**

**-Quer falar com alguém que conhece?**

**Syaoran levantou o rosto, expressando no olhar a surpresa que sentia pela pergunta.**

**-Eu... Eu posso ligar pra alguém?**

**-Um telefonema é o suficiente. Pode fazer isso depois de sua sessão de terapia.**

**Ah, não... A terapia fazia Syaoran se sentir menos confortável em estar ali. E não podia nem fugir dela por causa do enfermeiro que o vigiava e que o lembrava de todos os compromissos do dia. Mas se era o único jeito poder dar um telefonema, de falar com alguém, então tinha que aceitar. **

**-Depois da terapia, você pode pedir para Tooya levá-lo até minha sala, certo? – o médico deu outro sorriso gentil.**

**-Entendi. **

**-Até mais tarde, senhor Li. – Syaoran o viu afastar-se e depois aproximar-se do enfermeiro. Viu-o conversando com ele e algumas vezes o médico apontou para Syaoran e continuou falando com o "vigia". Provavelmente estava falando a ele que o levasse para a sala para dar o telefonema. **

**E Syaoran já sabia para quem ligaria.**

**o-o-o **

**O motivo de Syaoran detestar as sessões de terapia era que o rapaz sempre encontrava alguém que estava em estado mais miserável que o dele. Pessoas falavam das experiências que tiveram com drogas, do que estavam passando no momento, e Syaoran parecia sentir todo o peso do mundo na memória. Escutava pessoas falando de como tentaram matar os pais, os irmãos, roubar, escutava os depoimentos de intermediários... Tudo aquilo o fazia sentir-se mais deprimido e com mais ansiedade de sair dali. **

**Definitivamente, aquilo não o fazia sentir-se bem.**

**Logo depois que acabou a sessão, Syaoran procurou o enfermeiro para que o levasse até a sala do médico que o tratava. Tooya o guiou até lá no habitual silêncio. Quase nunca falava, a não ser para responder por monossílabos algumas perguntas que Syaoran fazia-lhe. **

**Assim que chegaram na sala, Syaoran encontrou o médico sentado numa confortável cadeira e lendo alguns formulários. Quando este o viu entrar ao lado de Tooya, ele se levantou e foi até ele.**

**-Não precisa ficar aqui, Tooya. Já pode até ir embora, se quiser. **

**Syaoran olhou curiosamente para o enfermeiro. Então ele iria sair mais tarde? E ia deixá-lo sozinho?**

**Tooya fez um sinal com a cabeça e saiu da sala. **

**-Bem... – o médico começou – Pra quem você quer ligar?**

**-O senhor vai ficar aí e escutar a conversa?**

**-Não, não vou. – ele sorriu gentilmente – Apenas quero saber. Ninguém vai escutar sua conversa, mas preciso saber pra quem vai ligar por questão de segurança. É apenas uma norma, não ligue. – ele pegou o fone e esperou pacientemente pelo número que Syaoran forneceria. **

**-Vou ligar pra um amigo... O que me colocou aqui. **

**-Ah, o senhor Hiragiizawa... Muito bem. Eu já sei o número dele. – e começou a discar. **

**Syaoran arqueou as sobrancelhas. Eriol por acaso conversava com aquele médico?**

**-Moshi moshi? – o médico começou depois de esperar pacientemente que alguém atendesse no outro lado da linha – Hiragiizawa-san está? Hai. Aqui é Tsukishiro Yukito-sensei, o médico responsável pelo senhor Li. **

**Depois de mais de um minuto de espera, Yukito voltou a falar:**

**-Senhor Hiragiizawa? Sim, estou bem. Ah, não aconteceu nada com ele, imagine... Ele apenas quer conversar um pouco, pode ser? Não está atrapalhando a sua pessoa? Muito bem... Vou passar pra ele agora. Obrigado.**

**Yukito estendeu o fone para Syaoran e este o pegou, vendo depois o médico levantar-se e sair da sala. **

**-Vou esperar lá fora. – disse antes de fechar a porta.**

**Na sala, o rapaz respirou fundo antes de começar a falar:**

**-Moshi moshi?**

_-Queria falar comigo? _– **a voz de Eriol soou sarcástica do outro lado.**

**-Eu queria apenas dizer que já estou bem...**

_-"Bem"? Como assim, "bem"?_

**-Eu já estou melhor, não preciso mais ficar aqui. **

_-Isso soa tão estranho de alguém que quebrou o pé de um médico há pouco tempo..._

**-Como você...? Caramba... Estou falando sério, droga! – Syaoran começou a irritar-se – Não quero mais ficar aqui!**

**Mais de um minuto de seguiu antes de Eriol voltar a falar:**

_-Não posso, Li._

**-Por quê? – a voz de Syaoran saiu angustiada – Eu não quero ficar aqui. Este lugar me dá nos nervos.**

_-Pelo menos você sente que tem algum nervo. Há pessoas viciadas que nem sentem mais os dedos _– **escutou Eriol dar um suspiro – **_Você não pode sair daí, embora eu acredite que realmente esteja melhor. Mas é muito fácil sair dizendo que está melhor e depois voltar pra clínica porque teve uma recaída. Eu quero que realmente se livre do vício_.

**-Mas...**

_-Li, não vou tirar você daí. Da última vez você ficou dois meses longe delas antes de tentar destruir as veias do braço. Você não me inspira muita confiança estando só duas semanas aí. _**_– _escutou-o parar de falar para conversar com alguém do outro lado – **_Espere um pouco, Tomoyo quer conversar com você._

_-Li? _– **a voz de Tomoyo soou na linha. **

**-Como você está? – ele perguntou sem emoção. **

_-Estou muito preocupada com você. Espero que melhore, tá?_

**-Tá – Syaoran não sentia nem mais vontade de conversar depois daquela conversa com Eriol. **

_-Melhore, por favor, Syaoran... - _**Tomoyo parecia querer chorar de preocupação.**

**-Tá. – ele respondeu sem emoção.**

_-Quer falar com Eriol?_

**-Não. **

_-Mas, Li..._

**-Adeus, Tomoyo. – Syaoran desligou o telefone sem dar a chance para a garota terminar. **

**Colocou o fone no gancho e amparou a cabeça com as mãos. Sentia-se ainda mais deprimido depois de falar com Eriol, o que o deixava ainda com mais vontade de sair dali. **

**Mas ele já tinha algumas idéias para aquilo... E só havia uma saída...**

**o-o-o **

**Logo depois que Syaoran descobrira que aquele era o dia de folga de Tooya, o rapaz voltou para o quarto e esperava pacientemente que todos os corredores ficassem silenciosos. Ele queria que ninguém o impedisse de concretizar o plano.**

**Por que viver ali se não sentia vontade de conversar?**

**Por que viver ali se não tinha bem ao menos vontade de comer?**

**-Por que ficar vivo se ninguém confia em mim...? – ele falou sem emoção, olhando para o teto do quarto. **

**Era um quarto com pouquíssimos móveis. A televisão fora tirada de lá depois do incidente com o médico, havia apenas um armário, a cama, um criado mudo e uma poltrona, tudo muito limpo e arrumado. Diversas vezes ao dia, quando Syaoran não estava no quarto, os enfermeiros iam a todos os quartos para revistar os móveis e procurar por alguma coisa suspeita. E o de Syaoran não escapava da vistoria, o que o fazia sentir-se mais prisioneiro ali.**

**Naquele dia em que Tooya saiu, chegou um novo paciente que passara o dia trancado no quarto, gritando até a voz começar a soar rouca. Muitos enfermeiros vigiavam a porta do quarto do rapaz, que ficava ao lado do quarto de Syaoran. **

**Li Syaoran fechou os olhos. Não reclamava do barulho. Tinha certeza que os estragos que causara nos primeiros dias tinham sido bem piores que o daquele rapaz.**

**Naquele dia em que Tooya saiu e no qual o paciente chegou, Syaoran sairia dali.**

**Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio. Estava para dar onze da noite. O rapaz do quarto ao lado começou a gritar mais alto. Logo depois, Syaoran escutou o passo dos enfermeiros correndo pelo corredor e até a voz de Yukito falando em tom mais alto. Acreditava que estavam tendo problemas com ele. Escutou depois uma luta, mulheres gritando e o paciente gritar mais alto.**

**Naquele dia em que Tooya saiu, no qual o paciente chegou e em que Syaoran sairia dali, ninguém o atrapalharia. **

**Syaoran queria...**

**-Por que ficar vivo se ninguém confia em mim...?**

_...morrer._

**O rapaz, percebendo que ninguém parecia preocupado com outros pacientes além do "Pavarotti" do quarto ao lado, levantou-se da cama e procurou por alguma coisa no quarto para ajudá-lo. Já sabia que uma tira do lençol da cama o ajudaria, mas precisava de algo para se pendurar. **

**Achou um gancho no teto, mas não o ajudaria muito por ser fraco para sustentar o peso do corpo. Aquilo o faria despencar sem ao menos arranhar o braço. **

**Olhou mais uma vez ao redor. Por que era tão difícil imaginar algo que o ajudaria? **

_O armário._

**Li olhou atenciosamente para o móvel. E se conseguisse prender o lençol no alto da porta e fechá-la para prender? **

**Syaoran foi até o armário, contente consigo mesmo. Finalmente conseguiria sair dali, se não fosse por...**

**-Está trancado. – escutou uma voz feminina falar. **

**Syaoran ficou assustado ao virar o rosto para trás e ver uma enfermeira ali, parada na entrada do quarto, de olhos fechados e sorrindo gentilmente.**

**-Os quartos são preparados para não dar chance alguma aos pacientes tentarem suicídio. Muitos já tiveram a idéia de prender a ponta do lençol no armário para depois subir numa cadeira, com o nó no pescoço e chutar a cadeira para quebrar o pescoço. Por isso nós sempre trancamos as portas antes de todos irem dormir.**

**A enfermeira continuava sorrindo. Syaoran nem piscava, impressionado por ela estar ali e saber o que ele planejava.**

**-Acredito que seja muito doloroso, por isso eu peço a você que não tente fazê-lo. **

**A garota abriu os olhos e Syaoran pode encarar os brilhantes olhos verdes dela. **

**Por algum outro motivo que desconhecia, largou o lençol que não percebia que segurava.**

_**o-o-o**_

Minna-san, ogenki ka (?)

Espero não tê-los decepcionado. Se considerarem este capítulo digno de um comentário, ficarei muito feliz em recebê-lo.

Kisu no Shampoo-chan. )


	2. Meio

**Send me an angel**

**Meio**

**Música: **_Send me an angel_**, do grupo Scorpions.**

_Para Lally-dono._

**Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo antes de finalmente a garota perguntar:**

**-Já está se sentindo melhor?**

**O coração de Syaoran pareceu querer sair da garganta na hora de falar. Umedeceu os lábios que estavam secos.**

**-Quem...?**

**-Sou a irmã do enfermeiro que cuida de você. Meu nome é Kinomoto Sakura.**

**-Você...?**

**-Vou cuidar de você esta noite. – ela falou com um sorriso.**

**Um outro silêncio dominou o lugar.**

**-Vai ficar aí por quanto tempo? – ela perguntou, despertando-o dos pensamentos – Já é hora dos pacientes dormirem. **

**Puxando Syaoran pela mão e conduzindo-o até a cama, ela o fez sentar e voltou para perto do armário, pegando novamente o lençol e desfazendo o nó. Ao virar-se para voltar para perto dele, encontrou-o em pé perto da cama.**

**-Eu falei que é hora dos pacientes dormirem. Agora, seja um bom menino e... – voltou a pegar na mão dele e o fez sentar na cama – deite.**

**Assim que ela o soltou, ele levantou-se. Sakura teve que dar um suspiro. **

**-Puxa... Será que você não entende que deve deitar?**

**-Não seja estúpida. – ele falou num tom irritado, fazendo Sakura arquear as sobrancelhas – Não sou um moleque pra falar assim comigo.**

**Um minuto depois, Sakura deu um sorriso e falou:**

**-Não, não é. Então por que está agindo como um?**

**Aquilo foi uma bofetada no rosto do rapaz, doendo mais que se levasse uma de verdade. Ficou encarando os olhos verdes e sentou-se na cama depois de receber mais um sorriso dela. **

**-Por que...? Como você sabia? – ele perguntou num sussurro.**

**-Sabia do quê? **

**-Sabia o que eu ia...**

**-É melhor você deitar... – ela falou, mais parecendo uma mãe falando ao filho – Dormir vai fazer você se sentir bem depois do dia que teve... – ela o fez deitar na cama e cobriu-o com o lençol. **

**Syaoran não fez menção de se levantar, mas não teve mais coragem de tentar vencer a coragem dos olhos dela. Apenas virou o rosto para o lado, esperando que ela saísse dali. **

**Escutou a porta fechar e deu um suspiro, perguntando-se como aquela garota o fez sentir-se tão cansado. **

**-Tenha uma boa noite. – escutou. **

**Syaoran levantou-se assustado e viu a garota sentada na poltrona, cobrindo-se com outro lençol.**

**-O que ainda está fazendo aqui? – sentou-se na cama, olhando a garota que tranqüilamente acomodava-se na poltrona.**

**-Eu já disse: vou cuidar de você esta noite.**

**-Mas aqui, no MEU quarto?**

**-Bem... – ela deu um sorriso brincalhão, mas não terminou de falar.**

**-Aquele armário do seu irmão não dormia aqui comigo! Por que você não faz o mesmo e dá o fora?**

**Depois de um momento em silêncio, Sakura respondeu:**

**-Porque você não tentou se matar enquanto ele estava por perto. Agora que ele está longe, eu preciso cuidar de você.**

**-Quê? – ele falou quase num fio de voz, vendo-a levantar-se de novo e aproximar-se da cama. **

**-Syaoran? – ela falou como se tentasse adivinhar algo. Viu o rosto dele ficar surpreso e continuou – É o seu nome, não? **

**O rapaz confirmou com a cabeça. Sakura sentou-se na beirada da cama.**

**-Você quer falar sobre o que está sentindo? – ela perguntou num tom amigo – Porque eu acredito que esteja sentindo muitas coisas... Pra pensar que morrer resolverá tudo...**

**-Ou deixará de sentir tudo... – ele completou, amparando a cabeça com as mãos, encolhendo os joelhos para perto da cabeça. Sentiu os braços de Sakura se esticarem e o trazerem para perto dela.**

**-O que está sentindo, Syaoran? – ela perguntou, pousando o queixo no cabelo dele – Não sou sua amiga, mas posso ajudar...**

**Minutos depois, Syaoran chorou, ainda escondendo o rosto.**

**o-o-o**

_Dois meses depois._

**-Está pronto, Syaoran? – Sakura perguntou ao rapaz que terminava de vestir o casaco. **

**-Agora sim – ele respondeu com um sorriso. **

**Dois meses depois de se conhecerem, Syaoran e Sakura haviam virado bons amigos. Touya deixara de ser o enfermeiro que o acompanhava e Sakura tomou o lugar do irmão, embora este quase não parecesse ter deixado o cargo por viver constantemente vigiando os dois para evitar o que ele chamava de "problemas" com o **_"moleque tarado", _**como ele chamava Syaoran. Sakura se limitou a repreendê-lo, ao que ele replicou que era o que ele achava e nada ia fazê-lo mudar de idéia em deixar Sakura sozinha com Syaoran um dia.**

**Mas nem Touya faria o rapaz sentir-se de mau humor naquele dia. Finalmente, depois de meses, teria a oportunidade de dar uma volta sozinho fora da propriedade da clínica. Sakura se encarregara de ajudar a fazer um roteiro para que o rapaz pudesse se divertir. Embora não fosse permitido ir com ele, ela queria que fosse uma manhã especial. **

**-Volte antes do meio-dia. – Sakura falou, entregando o papel – Acho que você não conhece direito esta parte da cidade, mas tenho certeza de que gostará. **

**-Arigatou. – ele pegou o papel e caminhou ao lado dela até chegarem ao portão da propriedade. Atrás deles iam o doutor Tsukishiro e Touya.**

**Pararam na saída e esperaram pela aproximação dos dois, conversando enquanto isso:**

**-Eu pensei que quando chegasse este dia, alguém iria comigo.**

**-Un-Un. – ela balançou a cabeça – Precisamos dar um voto de confiança aos pacientes, não acha?**

**Syaoran sorriu.**

**-Esperamos que se divirta esta manhã, senhor Li. – Yukito falou quando chegou mais perto – Dependendo dos resultados, poderá sair mais vezes daqui por diante.**

**Syaoran fez uma reverência em sinal de agradecimento, olhando depois para Sakura.**

**-Até mais tarde. **

**Estava saindo quando escutou um rosnado de Touya. Era muito divertido escutá-lo emitir esses sons quando Syaoran falava com Sakura de maneira tão íntima.**

**-Até mais tarde, Li. – ela respondeu, dando um sorriso.**

**O rapaz deu as costas ao grupo e passou pelo portão da clínica, parando alguns metros depois apenas para visualizar a fachada.**

_Clow. _

**Era realmente um nome engraçado para aquele lugar. Um dia ainda perguntaria a Sakura quem "batizou" a clínica.**

**Voltou a caminhar, olhando o papel que Sakura a havia entregado. A caligrafia era bonita, assim como a garota. **

**Pare, Syaoran... Não é hora de pensar nisso. É a primeira vez que saía desde que entrara ali e ainda faltavam três meses e duas semanas.**

**Parou novamente e olhou para trás, conseguindo enxergar as letras garrafais do nome da clínica.**

**-Três meses e duas semanas... – falou com um suspiro.**

**Aquele seria um longo tinha. Quando voltasse, teria muitas novidades para contar para ela.**

**o-o-o **

**Quase uma hora e meia depois, Li Syaoran sentou-se em um dos bancos do parque da cidade. Estava um pouco cansado de andar e ele teve que admitir que era bem melhor estar no jardim da clínica a estar num calor insuportável daquela parque. Na clínica ele poderia contar sempre com as conversas agradáveis de Sakura a estar sozinho, sentado no banco apenas olhando as pessoas passarem.**

**Estava entediado.**

**-E eu esperei dois meses pra ficar assim...**

**Sakura riria quando soubesse. Bem, ele pelo menos fazia questão de contar só para escutar a risada dela. **

**Pare, Syaoran... Não é hora para isso. **

**Na noite em que se conheceram, nunca mais Syaoran pôde sentir-se sozinho. Sakura sempre estava disposta a conversar com ele, contava-lhe casos, histórias do lugar, o porquê de estar ali. Nunca mais tentou um suicídio e às vezes, quando algum paciente novo chegava e começava a se rebelar, Syaoran ia ajudar os enfermeiros a controlar o doente, principalmente depois que um tentou atacar Sakura quando ela fora chamada para ajudar. Naquela noite, Syaoran pôde escutar o grito dela e foi socorrê-la. **

**A amizade aumentou a partir daí.**

**Mas... era só amizade? **

**Syaoran olhou para o céu, encostando a cabeça no encosto do banco e pousando um braço na testa. O céu estava sem nuvens, poucas pessoas estavam no parque, as crianças gritavam a cada nova brincadeira que inventavam. **

**Se Sakura estivesse lá, seria do feitio dela ir juntar-se aos outros para se divertir no meio das brincadeiras. Ela era uma fonte de amizade, carinho e...**

**Syaoran, já chega. Sakura era apenas uma...**

**Ah, dane-se a consciência. **

**Sakura era a nova coisa que dominava os pensamentos de Syaoran desde que chegara ali. Ela era a amiga que ele nunca teve, a companhia divertida que sempre sentiu falta. **

**Estava apaixonado.**

**O rapaz deu um sorriso e um suspiro enquanto fechava os olhos para lembrar-se do sorriso dela. **

**Respirou profundamente até que sentiu um outro cheiro chegar em suas narinas. Arregalou os olhos e olhou ao redor. **

**Alguém estava se drogando ali perto.**

**Um grupo de crianças estava ali. Crianças e adolescentes que deixaram o rapaz chocado ao mostrar-se tão à vontade em um parque, em meio a tanta gente, aplicando seringas no braço e compartilhando entre os mesmos. O pensamento que veio-lhe à cabeça era que, se estivesse entre eles, nunca tocaria numa porcaria que já tivesse sido usada por outros.**

**A vontade era de ir lá e mostrar a eles o que era certo: cada um usar uma seringa.**

**Aquele foi outro pensamento que o chocou. **

**O que diabos estava pensando? Ele tinha que dizer a eles que aquilo era errado. Era ERRADO tudo o que estavam fazendo, não só as seringas quanto ao uso das drogas em si.**

**Syaoran estava...**

**-Olhe só aquilo... – uma senhora sentada em um banco perto do dele falou à outra – É melhor chamarmos a polícia pra prender esses arruaceiros...**

**-Pobrezinhos... – a outra falou com pena.**

_...tentado_

**Ficou rígido no banco, as mãos estavam suando para tentar se controlar. Pousou-as nos joelhos e sentiu as pernas trêmulas. **

**-Pelos deuses... – murmurou, assustado.**

**Syaoran, pare com isso. **

**O rapaz deu mais uma olhada no grupo. Mais pessoas olhavam também para eles para criticá-los. **

**Se for para lá, vai perder tudo o que conseguiu fortalecer em si em dois meses e meio.**

**A gritaria alucinada do grupo era como um encantamento aos ouvidos de Syaoran.**

**Sakura não iria gostar de saber que tudo o que fez para ajudá-lo foi jogado fora.**

**Dando um suspiro profundo, Syaoran levantou-se e foi em direção ao grupo.**

**o-o-o **

**Um quarto de hospital.**

**Outro? Levaram-no de novo para outro hospital?**

**Syaoran fechou novamente os olhos para tentar lembrar-se do que aconteceu exatamente, antes de se perguntar há quanto tempo estava ali.**

**Ah, dane-se o tempo também. Estava preocupado com outras coisas naquela hora.**

**Depois que levantou-se, foi até o grupo, fez amizade com eles, começou a drogar-se usando uma colher e as narinas, depois viu a polícia chegando e...**

**Sentiu as costas doerem ao tentar mover-se na cama. A causa fora um policial que tentara contê-lo e o atingiu nas costas.**

**Mas não era a dor nas costas, o problema em que se metera por ter usado drogas de novo e muito menos os sermões que certamente ouviria de Eriol que o preocupavam.**

**Sakura com certeza estava decepcionada com ele, e isso era o que mais doía no momento.**

**Como iria olhar de novo para ela, depois de todo voto de confiança que tinha nele?**

**-Mas que droga... – ele murmurou, sentindo a boca seca.**

**-Syaoran? – escutou a voz de Sakura no quarto. **

**Girando o pescoço, mesmo sentindo-o dolorido, o rapaz percebeu a pequena figura de Sakura encolhida no sofá, esta esfregando os olhos como se acabasse de acordar. Era quase parecida como quando discutia naquela vez em que ela insistiu em dormir no quarto dele na tentativa de suicídio, uma cena que certamente nunca esqueceria, como todas as outras em que ela estava. **

**Observando-a novamente, notou que ela parecia demais cansada e abatida. Percebeu que ela se levantara e depois ia em direção dele para cobrir o lençol, negando-se a encará-lo. **

**-Sa-Sakura... **

**-Sim? – ela respondeu numa voz dissimulada. **

**-Onde...?**

**-Vou chamar o médico. – ela falou, saindo rapidamente do quarto e fechando a porta sem ao menos olhá-lo.**

**Depois de um minuto em silêncio, Syaoran murmurou:**

**-Que grande idiota que sou...**

**Sentia-se terrivelmente miserável. **

_**o-o-o**_

**Novamente a paisagem passava rápido pelos vidros do carro enquanto Syaoran olhava desinteressadamente para ela enquanto esperava o tempo passar até chegar novamente na clínica. Pelo menos, daquela vez não estava sozinho.**

**-Senhor Li – Yukito falava ao lado dele -, já está ciente, não? **

**-Mais seis meses... – o rapaz respondeu num tom vago.**

**-E só sairá em quatro meses... Se apresentar melhoras.**

**O rapaz confirmou com a cabeça e continuou olhando a paisagem.**

**-Sakura pode continuar sendo minha enfermeira? – Syaoran perguntou depois de um momento calados.**

**O médico deu um suspiro e falou:**

**-Acredito que sim. Ela pode muito bem se negar a cuidar de você e ficar com outro paciente.**

**Syaoran nem ao menos podia culpa-la, já que ele fora o causador daquela situação. E estava muito nervoso. **

**Ficara no hospital durante dois dias. Segundo o próprio Yukito, a polícia ligou para a clínica avisando sobre o paciente (Syaoran) que causou tumulto na praça e passara mal depois de se drogar, indo parar no pronto-socorro público. Depois que Hiiragizawa pagou as despesas e o tirou de lá, no mesmo dia ele foi para a ala hospitalar da clínica Clow, onde ficou sob os cuidados de Sakura durante três dias inteiros. Mas assim que ele acordou, não teve mais a chance de vê-la. Parecia simplesmente que ela o estava evitando... e com razão. **

**-Chegamos, senhor Li. – Yukito falou. **

**Os dois tinham acabado de voltar da casa de Eriol, onde Li teve de assinar vários papéis para confirmar novo período em que ficaria ali. O rapaz também teve a oportunidade de ver Tomoyo, que desmanchou-se em lágrimas de saudades assim que o viu, fazendo-lhe mil perguntas de como estava, o que tinha feito e desejando-lhe boa sorte com mais aqueles meses que enfrentaria. **

**Syaoran e Yukito desceram do carro e o rapaz pegou mais uma mala que trouxera para passar aquele tempo extra na clínica.**

**Ao passarem pela entrada depois que o carro mandado por Eriol foi embora, Syaoran parou mais uma vez na entrada para olhar a fachada da clínica.**

**Deu um suspiro e entrou ao lado do médico, não se importando em murmurar o tempo que ficaria ali.**

**o-o-o **

**À noite, Syaoran esperou pacientemente pela vinda de Sakura para a inspeção no quarto, já que passara o dia inteiro procurando por uma chance de falar com ela, mas a garota praticamente fugira dele, e ele mais uma vez disse a si mesmo que era com razão. Entretanto, planejava pedir desculpas e... Ele não sabia direito o que falar ainda, mas queria conversar com ela como no dia em que se conheceram.**

**Finalmente, quase às dez da noite, ela apareceu no quarto, assustando-se ao encontrá-lo ali, já que muitos pacientes, inclusive ele, só se recolhiam às dez e meia.**

**-Oh... – ela exclamou – Achei que não estava aqui... Quer que eu volte outra hora?**

**-Iie – ele deu um passo – Eu quero conversar com você. **

**Sakura resolveu fechar a porta do quarto e voltou as atenções ao rapaz, sorrindo gentilmente.**

**-Deseja alguma coisa? – ela perguntou.**

**-Você... Você...**

**-Sim?**

**Coragem, Syaoran.**

**-Você está brava comigo?**

**A garota arqueou as sobrancelhas, movendo a cabeça que ficou na diagonal.**

**-Não... – ela falou numa voz pausada – Brava... precisamente, não.**

**-"Não"?**

**Sakura voltou-se para sair de novo, parando ao escutar a voz dele:**

**-Ei, ainda não acabamos! – ele a puxou de volta, largando o braço dela depois de ver o rosto da enfermeira.**

**Sakura estava chorando.**

**-Por quê...?**

**-Eu... – ela enxugou o rosto com as mãos – Sinto muito... Você pode ficar no quarto enquanto eu inspeciono...**

**-Não é nada disso... – ele se aproximou e enxugou o rosto dela com uma das mãos – Por que está chorando? **

**Sakura encolheu os ombros e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Mal percebeu quando ele a abraçou e a fez pressionar o rosto na camisa dele.**

**-Sakura, olhe para mim.**

**A garota ergueu o rosto e Syaoran pôde ver os olhos verdes mais tristes do mundo. **

**-Por que está chorando, Sakura?**

**-Você... – ela falou numa voz trêmula – Você me assustou, seu... seu...**

**Syaoran esperava o maior xingamento do mundo quando teve que conter a vontade de rir ao escutar um mero **_"bobo" _**que ela murmurou entre os soluços.**

**-Eu fiquei tão assustada quando... quando soube o que aconteceu...- ela continuou – Achei que você tinha morrido... – e teve outra crise de choro. **

**Syaoran a abraçou mais forte, surpreendendo-se ao sentir os braços dela apertando-o tão fortemente na cintura, o que o fez cair no chão com ela.**

**Mas nem isso fez Sakura parar de chorar. **

**O rapaz sentou-se no chão e Sakura fez o mesmo, ajoelhada entre as pernas dele, não descolando o rosto do peito dele. **

**-Nunca mais... – ela soluçava – Nunca mais... use... essas porcarias... **

**-Sakura...**

**-Elas não te ajudam mais do que eu posso ajudar! – ela exclamou, batendo furiosamente no peito dele – Nunca mais, nunca mais...!**

**Os socos eram fracos e ele nem fez questão de pará-la. Quando percebeu que ela estava parando, ele segurou uma das mãos e levantou com a outra o rosto dela.**

**-Gomen nasai...**

**-Nunca mais... – ela fechou os olhos para fazer as lágrimas escorrerem.**

**-Eu prometo que vou parar... desta vez eu vou me esforçar... Mas não chore mais, por favor...**

**Fez Sakura deitar novamente a cabeça no peito e pousou o queixo no cabelo castanho dela, sentindo o doce cheiro que ele tinha. **

**-Você... você promete...?**

**-O quê? – ele perguntou, acordando dos pensamentos que tinha.**

**-Você vai mesmo se livrar do vício? – ela perguntou, erguendo o rosto para olhá-lo.**

**Depois de um momento em silêncio, Syaoran falou:**

**-Se for pra ver você chorando de novo, eu vou fazer o impossível pra sair dessa... **

**-Syaoran... **

**-... se você puder me ajudar... e ficar ao meu lado...**

**Sakura deu um sorriso largo que logo apagou as marcas das lágrimas.**

**-Eu posso ficar a seu lado... mas se você não se livrar disso, eu não sei se vou agüentar ficar sem... – parou de falar e mordeu os lábios, baixando o rosto para esconder o vermelho.**

**-Ficar sem o quê?**

**Sakura sentiu a mão dele no queixo, fazendo-a levantar o rosto.**

**-Ficar sem... **_quem_**, Sakura?**

**-Ah... – ela não teve forças para falar. **

**Os dois ficaram se olhando por algum tempo até que escutaram a porta ser aberta abruptamente. Olharam ao mesmo tempo e viram Touya parado na entrada.**

**-Onii... ****Onii-chan? – Sakura arregalou os olhos e Syaoran piscou várias vezes para ter certeza se não era a imaginação dele os olhos de Touya estarem emitindo faíscas. **

**O irmão mais velho da enfermeira, ao ver os dois naquela posição, estalou os dedos de uma das mãos e falou numa voz ameaçadora:**

**-Seu moleque tarado...**

**o-o-o **

Minna-san, daijoubu?

Primeiramente, mil desculpas pela demora... Eu tive que mudar de cidade, atrasou tudo aqui... Sem contar que queria um tempo para formar direito as idéias para este capítulo. O próximo não vai demorar muito, isso porque estava indecisa quanto aos fatos que seriam deste capítulo ou se eu os colocaria noutro, mas agora já coordenei as idéias e já comecei a escrever o próximo.

Fiquei muito surpresa e feliz com a quantidade de comentários que recebi pela primeira parte! Os leitores de CCS são verdadeiramente atenciosos e gentis. (#faz reverência#) Muito obrigada por todos os comentários que recebi, muito obrigada mesmo!

Este songfic é um pouco triste, não? Eu passei por algo quase, mas só quase mesmo parecido, pois passei por uma época em que tomava alguns remédios que me viciavam e ainda faziam mal... Ninguém percebeu, nem mesmo eu, já que ninguém liga se remédios vão viciar se foram prescritos pelo próprio médico, não? Mas há alguns tipos de medicamentos que se deve tomar cuidado, pois muitos podem até matar um homem em vez de ajudá-lo. Anyway, graças a uma pessoa eu consegui perceber que estavam me fazendo mal e consegui me livrar deles. Hoje eu não mais sofro disso (happy, happy, happy! D) e não gosto de ver ninguém assim também.

Também acredito que um assunto desses não deveria ser um tabu. Há muitos que sofrem desse problema e o que mais deve existir é uma conscientização por parte de todos para que nenhuma das duas partes sofra.

Agradecimentos aos comentários de: **_Lally-dono, Yukino-chan, Pan-chan, Lan-Lan _**(...XD), **_Aya-chan, Pety, Anna Lennox _**(Não me cace, por favor! ( Sou uma criança inocente que sofre muitas perseguições pelas demoras que provoco! XD)**_, Anygiel, Vivi, Kyhara, Nina, Jully, Kathy, Tici-chan, Yume Rinku, Sakura Li, Hibari-chan, Yayoi, M. Sheldon _**(eu ainda não li o livro que você indicou, mas assim que tiver uma oportunidade, pode ter certeza de que o farei e lembrarei de você. Seu review foi um dos mais gratificantes que já recebi e fico muito feliz em saber que gostou), **_Warina-Kinomoto, Akane-chan, Fe-chan _**(Ai, meu Deus... XD Estou sendo tão perseguida por causa desse fic... XD Não se preocupe: eu não o abandonei e em breve saíra mais um capítulo! Agora estou com ajuda de duas super-auxiliares: Lan-Lan XD e Tici-chan! D Vou terminar alguns fics este mês e voltarei para lá, ainda mais agora que tive umas idéias para o capítulo... #evil smile#) e **_Kirisu-chan _**("-dono"? o.o").

Arigatou especial a Kirisu-chan que me avisou de alguns erros nos nomes de algumas personagens... Irei corrigir os nomes do capítulo anterior depois, mas este aqui já tem as correções. Fui procurar os nomes no mangá e no dicionário, e ainda fiz pesquisa das características de cada um porque não conheço direito a história... (... XD Baka, né? ). O mais engraçado para procurar foi o sobrenome do Eriol, porque eu simplesmente não lembrava como escrevia "azevinho". Fui pergunta pra minha mami e ela respondeu simplesmente que eu fosse procurar numa coisa "nova" que inventaram chamada "dicionário". XD Essa doeu na testa! XDD Anyway, eu corrigi aqui e vou tentar não cometer tantos erros. Se encontrarem mais erros, me avisem, embora a maioria deles seja da formatação que o site provoca, pois se o fic não é inglês, acham que as outras línguas do mundo não devem ter palavras acentuadas. ú.u.

Se alguém puder enfrentar os poderes malignos do site e achar este capítulo digno de um comentário, ficarei muito feliz em recebe-lo.

Tem mais alguém aí? o.o"

Até a próxima!

Kisu no Shampoo-chan.


	3. Fim

**Send me an Angel**

**Fim**

**Música:** "_Send me an angel",_ **by Scorpions.**

_Para Lally-dono._

**Li Syaoran arrumava-se com pressa.**

**Precisava encontrar-se com o doutor Tsukishiro para que este liberasse a saída dele um dia antes do permitido. O outro dia seria aniversário de Sakura e ele planejava sair naquele dia para comprar um presente e passar o outro ao lado da garota.**

**Andando pelos corredores, ele chegou à porta da sala e bateu, escutando a voz suave de Tsukishiro Yukito falar alto para que entrasse. **

**-Ohayo, Tsukishiro-sensei... – Syaoran falou ao entrar, fechando a porta atrás de si.**

**-Para você também, senhor Li. – o sensei falou, sorrindo – Não dormiu direito hoje para acordar mais cedo que o de costume hoje?**

**-Iie... É só... aquilo que eu falei ao senhor na semana passada... Eu vou precisar sair hoje... **

**-Oh...**

**-Isto é, se conseguir liberar minha saída. – o rapaz falou, sorrindo timidamente.**

**Yukito o fitou por alguns minutos, dando um sorriso gentil, falando:**

**-Sente-se, senhor Li. Vamos resolver isso antes que a senhorita Kinomoto apareça por aqui e o impeça de sair para comprar o presente dela.**

**Syaoran aproximou-se de uma cadeira e sentou-se, vendo o jovem médico pegar o telefone e discar um número. Passados alguns segundos, Yukito começou a falar:**

**-Senhor Hiiragizawa, por favor?**

**Mais alguns segundos em silêncio.**

**-Senhor Hiiragizawa? Aqui é Tsukishiro-sensei. – ele olhou Syaoran rapidamente e deu um sorriso – Sem nenhum problema, ele está bem comportado. **

**Os dois começaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos a respeito do tratamento de Li e sobre alguns "incidentes" que o rapaz teve que enfrentar durante o certo tempo que Yukito e Eriol não conversaram. Syaoran passou, então, a observar o escritório, coisa que estava habituado a fazer sempre que tinha que ir lá. Havia alguma coisa naquele escritório que chamava a atenção do rapaz, mas ele nunca conseguia descobrir o que era. Alguma coisa meio escondida, como se fosse uma mensagem subliminar, que chamava a atenção sem que ele soubesse exatamente o que era.**

**A conversa estava tão interessante para os dois, Syaoran continuou observando.**

**Até que os olhos dele perceberam.**

**Numa foto em cima de uma mesinha perto do aquecedor, aqueles dois eram...**

**-Senhor Li? – Yukito o chamou – Ele quer conversar com você. – entregou o telefone a Syaoran.**

**-Sim?**

_Quanto você precisa para o presente que quer comprar? _**– a voz de Eriol estava calma.**

**-Quanto está disposto a me dar? **

_-Ora..._** – Eriol abafou uma risada, mas Syaoran conseguiu percebê-la – **_Só estou tentando ajudar. O doutor explicou a mim que você não pode receber muito dinheiro... E por isso eu quero ter uma idéia do que você quer dar à garota para eu falar a ele._** – a voz de Eriol estava com o sotaque inglês que tinha quando o rapaz acordava muito cedo ou estava muito cansado.**

**-Quem vai me dar o dinheiro é ele? – olhou Yukito e, felizmente para ele, o médico não percebeu o olhar arregalado que tinha por estar sorrindo de olhos fechados – Mas por que diabos...?**

_-Li... _**– Eriol começou – **_O que pensa em dar à garota?_

**-Eu... – Syaoran coçou o nariz e sentia-se envergonhado quando falou, baixinho – Eu não sei...**

_-Oh... _**– Syaoran escutou de novo o amigo tentando abafar uma risada.**

**-Por que diabos você está rindo tanto?**

_-Pode me dizer pelo menos o nome dela? _

**-Não. – o rapaz foi enfático. **

_Não adianta falar isso, posso descobrir por outros_** meos.**

**-Duvido que seus **_meos _**funcionem. **

_-Pare de brincar com meu sotaque, idiota, ou não vai comprar presente pra sua garota._

**-Minha garota? – o rapaz olhou o telefone como se pudesse ver o amigo através dele.**

_-Qual o nome dela?_

**A resposta demorou a sair, mas, ponderando sobre a ameaça, Li respondeu:**

**-Kinomoto... Kinomoto Sakura...**

**A linha ficou em silêncio, fazendo Syaoran pensar que a ligação tivesse caído. Segundos depois, o rapaz escutou uma gargalhada de Eriol e o amigo conversando com Tomoyo, escutando também uma graciosa risada dela.**

**-Non **_acredito..._** – Eriol voltou a falar –**_ Ai, eu simplesmente _**non **_acredito..._

**-Pode me dizer que raios é tão engraçado? – o rapaz perguntou, irritado.**

_-Nada importante a você, meu amigo... _**– pausou a fala durante alguns segundos e Li percebeu que Eriol voltara a conversar com Tomoyo, voltando a falar, segundos depois – **_Perguntei a Tomoyo sobre um bom presente... Que tal uma jóia? _

**-Muito inglês. – Syaoran falou –** **Que tal um kimono?**

_-Muito japonês._** – Eriol opinou – **_Quem deu a opinião foi Tomoyo, que entende dessas coisas. Vai aceitar a sugestão dela?_

**Syaoran mordeu os lábios enquanto pensava na questão. Tomoyo era uma garota com um gosto muito apurado, talvez ela tivesse razão. O problema é que ele iria sozinho à compra, e ele praticamente não tinha outra escolha além daquela.**

**-S-Sim... Vai dar pra comprar? **

_-Claro... Se for pra alguém como... hã... a senhorita Kinomoto _**– tratou-a tão formalmente que quem escutasse aquilo pensaria logo que Eriol realmente não a conhecia -, **_pode ter certeza de que terá minha ajuda._

**-Nossa... – Li deu um sorriso de satisfação – Obrigado.**

_-Passe para o doutor Tsukishiro. Ele conversará com você depois._

**O rapaz entregou a o fone ao médico e este deu um sorriso ao falar:**

**-Pode sair, senhor Li. Eu mandarei entregar algo em seu quarto. E pode ir arrumar-se.**

**-Ah... – a boca abriu, mas as palavras demoraram a sair, e, quando vieram, foi com uma certa surpresa. Como o jovem médico sabia que Eriol havia dito "sim"? – Arigatou...**

**O rapaz caminhou até a porta e tentou lembrar-se o que estava pensando antes de começar aquela conversa com Eriol. Olhou o escritório antes de sair, mas balançou a cabeça ao ver que era inútil a tentativa de lembrar-se. **

**Dirigiu-se ao quarto para arrumar-se. Minutos depois, quando terminou de vestir a roupa, foi olhar-se no espelho para pentear os cabelos castanhos. Quando ficou satisfeito com o resultado, ele virou-se e deu de cara com o rosto sério de Touya encarando-o. Li deu um grito assustado e recuou, recompondo-se segundos depois ao perceber que aquela reação tinha sido ridícula. Se fosse um assassino ou um ladrão, o rapaz seria uma vítima perfeita. Tantos anos de treinamento e um certo período de ioga naquela clínica e ele reagia daquela forma? O que o antigo mestre dele de artes marciais diria?**

**-O doutor Tsukishiro mandou entregar isto. – o enfermeiro estendeu um pedaço de papel, preso a um cheque por um clipe.**

**O rapaz tocou nas duas folhas, mas o enfermeiro não largou. Li o encarou e percebeu que o enfermeiro lançava-lhe um olhar tão hostil que mataria Syaoran, se realmente olhares daquele tipo pudessem matar.**

**-Obrigado. – o rapaz falou, seco. Touya não largou o papel e Syaoran teve que puxá-lo, enfatizando outro agradecimento entre os dentes – O-bri-ga-do! **

**Touya largou a entrega e continuou olhando mortalmente o rapaz, virando-se pelo menos um minuto depois para sair do quarto.**

**Syaoran deu um suspiro de alívio e verificou o que Yukito havia mandado a ele. O papel era uma licença para sair da clínica durante quatro horas. O cheque era para ser trocado em um banco e o rapaz poder comprar com dinheiro um presente em alguma loja da cidade.**

_Dentro de quatro horas._

**Há muito tempo que não saía. Quanto tempo? Nem ele sabia, isso porque teve mais problemas no período em que esteve na clínica, todos relacionados ao uso de drogas.**

**Saiu do quarto e andou pelo corredor, passando por Touya, que vigiava outro paciente que acabara de chegar. Quando passou, Li teve a impressão de ter escutado o rapaz rosnar como um cachorro que protege a casa de um potencial invasor. Ele o ignorou, continuando a andar. Aquele enfermeiro dava-lhe calafrios desde um **_certo _**incidente no quarto dele envolvendo uma Sakura inocentemente sentada por entre as pernas dele. **

**Naquela noite, a confusão reinou dentro da clínica. Os xingamentos de Touya conseguiram alcançar os ouvidos de metade do corpo de enfermeiros e de Yukito, e todos tentavam acalmar o irmão de Sakura, que xingava Syaoran com adjetivos quase incompreensíveis. Quase ninguém entendeu a história, e pelo menos seis pessoas tentavam conter o ciumento irmão, que tinha as mãos estendidas para agarrar o pescoço de Li. Touya só parou depois que jogou uma pesada cadeira no pé de Yukito, que quebrou novamente.**

**Syaoran tentou conter um sorriso com aquela lembrança. Tinha sido **_muito _**engraçado. Pobre doutor Tsukishiro...**

**O rapaz apressou o passo para sair dali. Ele tinha quatro horas para voltar, e Sakura não poderia notar a ausência dele. A enfermeira não cuidava apenas dele, mas de muitos outros pacientes em tratamento. Ela estava um tanto quanto sobrecarregada, e havia acertado um horário para acompanhar Syaoran nas atividades da clínica. Na parte da manhã, ela ficava com outros pacientes, voltando a acompanhar os passos do rapaz durante a tarde e à noite.**

**Aquela manhã era folga dela, e **_tinha _**que ser naquele horário que Syaoran deveria sair. **

**Passou pelos portões da clínica depois de mostrar aos seguranças a licença que portava, não querendo nem olhar para o nome da clínica.**

**Quanto tempo fazia que não saía? Seis, oito... Dez meses?**

**Depois da recaída que teve na primeira vez que saiu, Syaoran nunca mais teve outra oportunidade como aquela. Ele mesmo havia se proibido de sair, preferindo ficar ali mesmo na clínica durante todo o período de tratamento, achando que estaria livre das **_tentações, _**como ele mesmo chamava as drogas, ficando dentro da clínica.**

**Grande engano.**

**Alguns meses depois, um paciente chegara à clínica e fizera amizade com Syaoran. Um dia Li descobrira que o misterioso paciente era distribuidor de drogas e que entregava algumas "encomendas" a outros pacientes da clínica.**

**A visão do homem estendendo-lhe um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado doía-lhe na memória. **

**Quando lembrou-se que aceitou aquilo, o peito ardeu ao lembrar. Aquele "presente" tinha sido de graça, e Syaoran teve que dar roupas dele para pagar pelos outros, além de roubar objetos do local para servir de pagamento para mais.**

**Sakura percebeu que as conversas entre Li e aquele homem eram sempre demoradas demais, além de perceber que o rapaz tinha pouquíssimas roupas no armário. Numa manhã qualquer, pediu para o rapaz fazer os exames de sangue e urina como se fossem para controle. **

**Li não teve como escapar. O resultado fez Sakura ficar uma semana sem falar com ele. **

**O homem fora preso, e uma semana depois, Sakura perdoou Li quando este foi pedir desculpas a ela.**

**E Li teve a "estadia" na clínica aumentada mais alguns meses, além de receber pelo correio mais roupas de casa.**

**Se bem que ele não se importava muito em passar mais tempo ali se tivesse de ficar ao lado de Sakura, mas aquele pensamento era tão perverso que ele logo teve que esquecer. A garota queria que ele saísse dali, e não ficasse em tratamento para sempre.**

**Syaoran teria que sair um dia. Ficar longe de Sakura.**

**Este outro pensamento também era tão perverso...**

**Bem, enquanto isso não acontecia, ele tinha que correr para fazer a compra do presente e voltar o mais depressa possível.**

* * *

**A manhã já estava acabando quando Sakura retornou à clínica. Havia voltado da folga dela, e deu um suspiro cansado quando lembrou que teria que passar o aniversário dela trabalhando. Não que ela não gostasse do trabalho, mas preferia passar o dia em casa com o pai e com o irmão ao ter que cuidar de um monte de pacientes. Se bem que era preferível cuidar dos três pacientes pela manhã e ter que ficar com apenas um à tarde e à noite.**

**-Já cheguei... – ela falou ao passar pelo irmão quando o encontrou na sala dos enfermeiros, usando um tom cansado na voz.**

**-Não gostou da folga? – ele perguntou.**

**-Papai está muito ocupado com aquele monte de trabalhos que tem que corrigir... Eu não quis ficar muito tempo e atrapalhar... – ela deu um sorriso quando pegou o jaleco e jogou-o sobre a roupa que usava – Eu ganhei uma roupa dele! **

**-Esse presente parece aqueles que aquela prima te dá...**

**-E o que **_você _**vai me dar? – ela estreitou os olhos e levantou uma sobrancelha.**

**-Vai ver amanhã. – ele escondeu o rosto atrás da revista que lia. **

**-Ora... – ela saiu da sala e começou a andar pelos corredores. **

**A garota olhou as horas. Como havia avisado que não cuidaria dos três pacientes durante a manhã, resolveu procurar seu único paciente da tarde. Foi até o quarto de Li e bateu na porta, embora pudesse logo entrar por ter a chave.**

**-Ele não 'tá aí. – a voz de Touya saiu atrás dela e Sakura deu um grito assustado, recuando assustada ao ver o rosto sério do irmão atrás dela.**

**-Como diabos chegou aqui? – ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados e com a mão tentando controlar as batidas do coração.**

**-Ué, eu te segui. Não percebeu? – a expressão era tão séria que chegava a ser cínica – E o moleque não está aí, não... Saiu bem cedinho e até agora não voltou.**

**Os olhos verdes de Sakura ficaram arregalados e sentiu o coração bater acelerado. Como podia Li ter saído sem ao menos avisá-la? Ele **_não _**podia ter feito aquilo!**

**Sem ao menos dizer uma única palavra ao irmão, ela saiu correndo em direção ao escritório de Yukito, sem ao menos bater antes de abrir a porta deslizante.**

**-Yue! – ela gritou, fazendo o médico levantar-se assustado da cadeira e largar alguns papéis que lia – Onde está Syaoran?**

**-Sakura... O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou em vez de responder a pergunta – A sua folga terminava apenas às duas da tarde!**

**-Onde está Li? – ela repetiu a pergunta, enfatizando um tom de ameaça na voz.**

**-Ele... teve que sair.**

**-Aonde ele foi? – ela aproximou-se do médico e estreitou os olhos.**

**-A saída dele foi remarcada para hoje... E ele saiu cedo... Pra um passeio em quatro horas.**

**-E que horas ele saiu? **

**A resposta demorou a sair.**

**-Às nove.**

**Sakura olhou o relógio e viu que este marcava quase uma da tarde. A garota apoiou-se numa cadeira para controlar o nervosismo que sentia.**

**-Fique calma, Sakura. – Yukito a alertou, forçando-a a sentar-se numa cadeira – Ele voltará logo.**

**Sakura não respondeu, mas ficou sentada enquanto sentia as mãos de Yukito bater-lhe nos ombros, tentando acalmá-la.**

* * *

_Quatro da tarde._

**Sakura continuava esperando.**

**Sentada no banco do jardim da clínica e com a cabeça apoiada entre as delicadas mãos, a garota sentia-se desesperadamente angustiada. Syaoran já deveria ter voltado, mas ainda não tinha notícias. Quando o relógio marcou duas da tarde, as buscas pelo paradeiro do rapaz começaram, e Yukito estava à frente delas, pois sentia-se de certo modo culpado pelo sumiço do rapaz.**

**Entretanto, todos os esforços eram incertos. Delegacias, hospitais, abrigos... Nenhum canto tinha notícia de um certo descendente de chineses perdido em Tomoeda. **

**Se algo grave tivesse acontecido com Syaoran, seria a terceira vez que ela choraria por algo que não conseguira impedir. **

**Mas por que será que se importava tanto com ele? **

**-Que droga... – ela murmurava, arrasada em perceber o quanto doía saber que tanto ele quanto ela sofriam naquela batalha.**

**Mas não era apenas aquilo que doía... **

**Ao contrário do que o irmão dizia, Syaoran nunca tentara nada contra ela. Era bem gentil e, apesar dos problemas que ele enfrentava, podia-se perceber que ele recebera uma educação primorosa. Muitos dos rapazes em Tomoeda já tentaram chamar a atenção dela, mas nenhum chegou aos pés de quem nem ao menos era japonês. **

**E por que Li ainda não havia voltado?**

**-Mas que droga... – ela murmurou, ainda com o rosto abaixado.**

**-Sakura? – uma voz conhecida falou pronunciou como se estivesse testando o nome dela. **

**A garota ergueu o rosto devagar e a vista encontrou os olhos castanhos de Li, este abaixado para ficar em um nível que pudesse encarar Sakura sentada.**

**Encaravam-se, mas nenhum deles falava. Ficaram assim por muitos segundos, até que Sakura pulou da cadeira e caiu sobre o rapaz.**

**-S-Sakura! – ele gritou, atordoado por aquele "abraço" repentino – Es-Espere um pouco!**

**-Onde você estava, seu... seu... **_bobo? _**– ela perguntou, não sabendo se o abraçava ou batia nele. **

**-Eu fui... fui... – ele deu um gemido ao perceber que a costa doía – Com-Comprar seu presente...**

**Os olhos verdes tinham um brilho vazio, em sinal de espanto às palavras dele.**

**Syaoran mostrou um cordão que tinha um pingente que era uma espécie de báculo com uma estrela no centro. A jóia estava dentro de uma pequena caixa que o rapaz abrira para mostrar a ela.**

**-As lojas estavam lotadas... E eu tive que brigar com um cara para conseguir esse... – ele falou, sentindo-se completamente sem jeito e esfregando a nuca, sentindo o rosto corado.**

**Sakura pegou o objeto e continuava olhando-o algo no vazio enquanto tinha os pensamentos perdidos.**

**-Feliz aniversário adiantado, Sakura. – ele falou, olhando-a com um sorriso gentil.**

**Somente naquela hora que Sakura percebeu.**

**-Não vai me deixar levantar, Sakura? – ele perguntou com outro sorriso sem graça nos lábios, sofrendo horrores para agüentar a dor que sentia nas costas.**

_Estava apaixonada._

**Li estranhou ao perceber que os olhos de Sakura tinham um brilho emocionado, dando uma pequena impressão de que a garota choraria.**

**-Seu... bobo... – ela murmurou, aproximando o rosto do dele sem que ambos percebessem.**

**Os hábitos se confundiam, e apenas segundos depois é que Syaoran percebeu o que aconteceria. Fitou os lábios de Sakura como quem observa uma bonita paisagem e fechou os olhos.**

**-Moleque tarado... – alguém falou numa voz rosnada perto deles.**

**Ambos arregalaram os olhos e viram Touya parado ao lado do doutor Tsukishiro, este sorrindo gentilmente.**

**-É melhor correr, moleque... – Touya o ameaçou, levantando um punho no qual se podia notar uma veia saltada.**

**Syaoran não teve outra alternativa a não ser tirar a garota se cima dele e correr o mais depressa possível para qualquer ponto que pudesse protegê-lo.**

**Enquanto isso, Sakura olhava com carinho para o pingente em forma de báculo...**

* * *

_Quatro meses depois: _

**Sakura estava deitada na cama do apartamento onde morava. A cabeça estava pesadamente pousada sobre os travesseiros do futon, os olhos fixos no cordão que Syaoran dera-lhe de aniversário.**

**Há uma semana que o rapaz havia saído da clínica, e Sakura nem ao menos pudera despedir-se do rapaz. Parecia que ele a evitara durante os três dias que antecederam a saída dele da clínica. E tinha uma leve impressão de que Yukito pedira para que ele fizesse aquilo. Numa vez, Syaoran foi chamado para ir à sala do médico e a conversa demorou demais para acabar. Quando saiu, ele falou num tom alegre** _demais _**que estava saindo do local em poucos dias. Aquilo era uma alegria e uma tristeza ao mesmo tempo para ela.**

**Mas ele merecia sair, não? Ele tinha se esforçado tanto nos últimos meses para se livrar do vício, finalmente alcançando o objetivo depois de muita luta e algumas recaídas.**

**E quando ela soube que ele tinha ido embora sem ao menos falar com ela...**

**Deu um suspiro e apertou com força o pingente na mão esquerda.**

_-Sakura!_** – uma voz conhecida dela a chamou no apartamento. Aparentemente, aquela pessoa havia acabado de chegar **_**–** Sakura, está na hora!_

**Uma graciosa garota entrou no quarto da enfermeira e esta pôde escutar o som de chaves tilintando. A única pessoa que tinha as chaves do apartamento era a prima dela, então...**

**-Sakura, por que ainda não arrumou-se? – Tomoyo perguntou, aproximando-se da cama e colocando a bolsa que carregava na beirada da cama.**

**-Eu não quero ir... – ela falou, encobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.**

**Escutou uma risada de Tomoyo e tirou a almofada do rosto, olhando com curiosidade a amiga e prima.**

**-Vamos, Sakura... – Tomoyo insistiu, fazendo-a sentar-se na cama – Você vai gostar da festa... E Eriol ficará decepcionado em saber que você não foi à festa para conhecer o amigo dele.**

**-Não me importo com o amigo dele... – ela falou, fazendo uma cara de choro e levantando-se da cama – Mas se for pra você parar de... – parou de falar. Não queria tratar mal a prima que sempre a divertia e era a melhor amiga que possuía. Era melhor mesmo que aceitasse, a companhia dela poderia fazer-lhe bem no resto daquele fim de semana de folga que possuía.**

**-Mas será tão divertido! – a prima bateu palmas – Você vai gostar!**

**Sakura não respondeu. Apenas colocou em cima da penteadeira o cordão e escutou outra risada da prima.**

**-Deixe-me ver seu guarda-roupa... – Tomoyo abriu a porta do móvel e mexeu em alguns vestidos pendurados nos cabides – Acho que este aqui está bonito... Vá tomar seu banho, Sakura. – a garota deu um sorriso gracioso – Vou arrumar você e depois vamos à festa.**

**Sakura deu um suspiro e decidiu tomar o banho. Teria que ser algo muito relaxante, já que sabia que aquele vestido que a prima escolhera não deixaria esta contente, e provavelmente a enfermeira teria pelo menos uma hora de provas de vestidos antes de finalmente poder arrumar-se.**

* * *

_À noite._

**Tomoyo estava sentada ao lado de Sakura, esta usando um bonito vestido vermelho com detalhes pretos, escolhido meia hora de provações depois, numa mesa em que a enfermeira apenas observava os convidados conversando uns com os outros.**

**Apenas a prima fazia companhia a Sakura, e esta tentava, inutilmente, mostrar-se alegre naquela ocasião.**

**-Eu sei que não queria estar aqui, mas você vai gostar desta noite, Sakura. – Tomoyo falou, acariciando gentilmente a mão da amiga – Eriol insistiu também, e você sabe que ele ficaria muito chateado em saber que você não quis vir.**

**-Entendo... – a garota tinha os olhos fixos num ponto vazio – Não se preocupe, Tomoyo. Está tudo bem. – virou o rosto e deu o sorriso mais alegre que possuía.**

**-Tomoyo? – Eriol falou ao aproximar-se da mesa em que as duas estavam – Meu amigo está lá fora. Vamos conhecê-lo, Sakura? – ele perguntou, sorrindo gentilmente.**

**-C-Claro, Eriol. Será um prazer. – a enfermeira respondeu, levantando-se e sentindo a mão de Tomoyo tocá-la no braço – Vou conhecer o misterioso amigo de Eriol-kun.**

**-"Eriol-kun"? – o outro estranhou, trocando um olhar significativo com Tomoyo e disfarçando o riso – Quanta formalidade, Sakura.**

**-Pode me dizer ao menos o nome dele? – Sakura perguntou, sorrindo graciosamente – Ou terei de chamá-lo por "amigo misterioso de Eriol"?**

**-Ah... o nome dele é... – Eriol começou a falar e Sakura parou de andar e olhou-o, esperando pela resposta. Uma veia saltou no bonito rosto dela quando o amigo falou em inglês –** _Se-cre-t_

**-Ora... – ela riu e começou a andar de novo, todos em direção ao lado de fora da casa, em direção ao jardim. A noite tinha uma bonita lua cheia e o céu estava limpo, sem uma única nuvem para atrapalhar o aparecimento de estrelas. De dentro, Sakura percebeu alguém do lado de fora, observando interessado as estrelas, de costas para eles.**

**-Ele acabou de chegar de uma pequena "jornada". – Eriol falou.**

**Os três chegaram ao jardim e Sakura parou ao perceber que reconhecia aquele porte alto e os cabelos castanhos. Seria possível...?**

**-Foi algo muito difícil, mas ele conseguiu voltar para casa e recomeçar a vida dele. – Eriol continuou, segurando no braço de Tomoyo e sorrindo para ela.**

**O rapaz se virou e Sakura encontrou o rosto sorridente de Syaoran, sentindo o coração bater forte.**

**-Quero que conheça o meu amigo, Sakura.**

**Os olhos de Sakura se abriram em sinal de espanto enquanto percebia que o sorriso nos lábios de Syaoran se alargava.**

**-Este é Li Syaoran. Li, esta é Kinomoto Sakura.**

**Um momento de silêncio depois, Li falou:**

**-Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Kinomoto.**

**Outro momento em silêncio.**

**-Acho melhor deixá-los conversando. Não vamos atrapalhar, né... Tomoyo? – os dois olhavam curiosamente o casal.**

**-Sim. – ela conteve a vontade de rir – Vamos voltar pra festa, Eriol.**

**Quando o outro casal retirou-se, os dois que ficaram estavam se encarando. Olhos verdes e olhos castanhos, um par arregalado de espanto e outro com um brilho que Sakura definia como** _especial. _

**-Muita coisa aconteceu desde que saí de lá... – Syaoran começou – E eu nunca tive oportunidade de agradecer à única pessoa que me ajudou durante esse ano que estive fora... – ele olhou para o céu.**

**-Li... – Sakura balbuciou.**

**-Você sabia que algumas religiões dizem que, quando estamos com problemas, recebemos a ajuda de um anjo?**

**A garota não respondeu. O rapaz se virou de novo e aproximou-se dela, mantendo uma certa distância para falar-lhe:**

**-Muito obrigado, Sakura.**

**Syaoran arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que ela saltara sobre ele, num "ataque" que ele já conhecia.**

**-S-Sakura! Eu** _detesto_**quando faz isso! Parece até de propósito!**

**-Por quê! – ela falou, sorrindo emocionada – Por que não me contou? Por que saiu sem se despedir de mim!**

**-Eu... Eu não tive tempo... – ele falou, sem jeito – Eriol estava com pressa para que eu voltasse para cá... E foi aí que ele me contou.**

**-Todos se conheciam e eu não sabia... – ela tinha os olhos encobertos pelos cabelos, mas o rapaz notou-lhe as lágrimas.**

**-S-Saku... ra... – Syaoran passou um dedo no rosto e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por ele – Por que... está chorando...? Eu também não sabia...**

**-Estou feliz... – ela começou, segurando a mão dele e aproximou o rosto do dele - Eu senti tanto... Tanto, tanto a sua falta, Syaoran...**

**Novamente, como da última vez, as respirações se confundiam e cada um observava os lábios um do outro. Aproximaram-se lentamente, mas, para a surpresa de Sakura, o rapaz segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos a centímetros do tão esperado encontro.**

**-Pelo amor dos deuses... – ele começou – O seu irmão não está aí, está?**

**A garota deu uma risada e fez um "não" com a cabeça.**

**-Melhor assim... – ele falou, beijando-a suavemente.**

**Foi um beijo suave no começo, mas passou um certo momento e os dois aprofundaram-no, sentindo as emoções que sentiam aumentarem por cada segundo de demora. Apenas quando ficaram sem ar é que separaram os rostos, abrindo os olhos lentamente para sorrirem um ao outro.**

**-Finalmente... – ele murmurou.**

**Sakura sorriu e levantou-se, estendendo a mão para que ele também levantasse.**

**-Aham... – ela pigarreou – O meu amigo Eriol contou-me que fez uma longa jornada até voltar para cá, senhor Li. – Sakura falava de modo sério como se não o conhecesse – Poderia me contar alguns detalhes?**

**-Aa, claro. – ele falou, segurando-a pelo braço e andando com ela em direção da casa – Eu passei por alguns problemas, mas uma pessoa me ajudou a voltar.**

**-Oh... verdade?**

**-Eu devo muito a ela... – ele falou quando os dois entraram.**

**-Vamos procurar aqueles dois. Tenho coisas **_sérias_ **pra discutir com eles. – Sakura falou, sorrindo.**

**Syaoran fez um "sim" com a cabeça e começou a andar ao lado dela, embora não estivesse mais segurando o fino braço.**

**Parou ao notar algumas pessoas.**

**Em um canto, três pessoas conversavam socialmente, mas todas estavam se drogando discretamente, diluindo a droga na bebida que tomavam. Syaoran sabia quem eram, mas não tinha idéia de como Eriol não os conhecia.**

**Os três estavam se drogando...**

**-Syaoran? – a voz de Sakura o chamou. Ele olhou a garota e notou uma certa preocupação no rosto dela.**

_Por favor..._

**Syaoran olhou mais uma vez os três num canto e olhou a garota. Ele já passara por aquilo antes, não? Quando esteve naquele parque. Quando encontrou o homem naquela clínica, ele também tinha uma opção.**

_"-Eu passei por alguns problemas, mas uma pessoa me ajudou a voltar."_

**Tinha que escolher de novo.**

_"-Eu devo muito a ela..." _

**Syaoran escolheu ir atrás de Sakura.**

**Oshimai**

**(Fim)**

* * *

Minna-sama, gomen nasai pela demora! _(sorrindo sem graça). _Estive doente, aconteceram alguns problemas e... Bem, peço desculpas. 

Este enorme songfic é em homenagem a _Lally-dono_, uma pessoa maravilhosa que fez aniversário há tempos e só agora estou podendo postar o final disto aqui. _**Lally-dono, omedetou gozaimashita!**_ Está atrasado, mas é de coração!

Também é em homenagem àqueles que enfrentaram ou enfrentam algum problema com esse assunto muito sério. Quem nunca enfrentou, espero sinceramente que nunca passem por esse problema.

Agradecimentos também aos pacientes, muito gentis e atenciosos fãs de fanfics de CCS que acompanharam este fic. Arigatou, minna-sama! E também um agradecimento muito especial a Heaven's Demon, que revisou este fic. Thanks!

Espero sinceramente que gostem deste capítulo! Se o considerarem digno de um comentário, ficarei muito feliz em recebê-lo.

Kisu no Shampoo-chan.


End file.
